


Butterflies

by flickawhip



Series: Shayna Baszler Imagines [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shayna flusters you... a lot.





	Butterflies

\- You don’t realize how much you’ve been staring at Shayna until she speaks up  
\- “Something on my face?”  
\- “What? Oh... No... sorry.”  
\- You blush, look away  
\- Stare at the floor  
\- “If I didn’t know better...”  
\- Shayna sounds amused  
\- “I’d say I’m giving you butterflies again...”  
\- You snort softly  
\- “Butterflies???”  
\- Is she really that oblivious  
\- “Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole damn zoo when I am with you.”   
\- She smiles  
\- Laughs slightly  
\- “You’re cute...”  
\- “Yeah well, your hot.”  
\- You mutter the words softly  
\- Moving closer  
\- Even now you can’t quite believe she’s yours  
\- This strong, sexy woman  
\- Is yours  
\- All yours  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- Even when she’s like this  
\- Smug  
\- Frustratingly smug  
\- You can’t be mad at her though  
\- “Kiss me?”  
\- The request escapes you weakly  
\- She smiles  
\- Kisses you   
\- It’s hard  
\- Passionate  
\- Purely Shayna in a way that leaves your knees weak  
\- “God I love you...”


End file.
